Memory devices may have different capacity and performance characteristics and corresponding cost differences. An electronic processing system may include a two level memory (2LM) system with a large main memory and a smaller but faster cache memory. In such a two level memory system, it may be the case that memory regions that have been allocated to latency-sensitive operations such as graphics processing are persistently held in the cache memory in order to assure sufficient performance.